bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Calcioite/Blocking rules/guidelines
As discussed in the 5/29/16 Community Corner announcement, the permissions and rules regarding how pages can be edited have undergone a serious change. Due to the absolute SHEER amount of people we have been getting who are making joke edits the wiki is being changed to combat these issues. Previously, I followed a guideline where anyone who made joke edits anonymously would instantly get a block for a variable amount of time depending on how many edits they made and gave registered users warning if they were to make one. Unfortunately, the amount of blocked users on this wiki got to such a ridiculous amount that the system had to be changed to deal with this honestly startling amount of immaturity. The first change is that it will be impossible to edit the wiki without signing up for an account. If you want to edit any pages on the wiki then you MUST register for and log into an account to do so. Edit: 'As an adjustment to the policies, any obvious throwaway accounts will not recieve any warning before being blocked. So if you make an account and contribute nothing while also vandalising the wiki, you will be blocked immediately with no warnings. : For those with accounts, the wiki will be following a "3 chances rule" for handling wiki vandalism: *'1st time: the user will get a warning telling them what they did wrong and to refrain from making such edits in the future. *'2nd time: '''the user will receive another warning. They will also receive a block from the wiki ranging from a few weeks. *'3rd time: at this time the user will be told that they've used up all of their chances, and they will be blocked for either a year or permanently. *'''When you are blocked, you will not be able to edit any pages, nor will you be able to upload any files to the wiki. *Also of note, any blocks will also be an IP block. This is something I personally don't want to do but considering the already huge amount of issues that we have received over this I think it is already warranted as a necessity. This will likely eventually change after an amount of time if this issue clears up. During a block, you will be allowed to message on message walls so you may discuss the circumstances surrounding it with the admins and users of the wiki. This gives you a chance to either apologize or argue your case which can possibly get rid of or reduce the time you are blocked. Obviously, if you abuse this chance to further cause issues then this feature will also be removed from your permissions. There may be instances where even someone who has an account may be blocked instantly without warning in certain situations. Anyone who edits the wiki and adds in offensive remarks or harmful comments (e.g. racist, sexist, etc. etc. comments) will be blocked instantly for a significant amount of time (very likely, it will be a permanent block) and may or may not receive a message about it since, quite frankly, that kind of situation is one where you should not need someone warning you about it at all in the first place. Likewise, this also extends to people who create accounts with offensive names. The account will be blocked permanently and the user will be prompted to create an account with an appropriate name. These guidelines may change in the near future to iron out any issues that show up. If anyone wants to discuss this policy or point out any issues that it may have please go ahead and mention it in the post comments. I wanted to mention one last thing as well. Thank you greatly to all those users who have been taking the time and effort to clean up these messes that have been constantly popping up. Your contributions are extremely helpful to this wiki and we are very grateful for you being mature and generous enough to fix issues that you shouldn't have had to deal with. Thank you all very, very much. Category:Blog posts